


Champagne Problems

by KyloDelRey



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Affairs, Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Ben Solo Lives, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Cheating, Drinking, Everyone Is Alive, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Fluff and Angst, HAPPY ENDING YALL, HEA, Hallmark ending, Happily Ever After, Hopeful Ending, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Infidelity, Inspired by Music, Marriage Proposal, Not Beta Read, POV Ben Solo, POV Rey (Star Wars), Rejection, Reyloevermore, Surprise Party, Tags Are Hard, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:13:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28230708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyloDelRey/pseuds/KyloDelRey
Summary: Rey’s friends throw her a surprise party for her 22nd birthday.Little does she know that her longtime boyfriend, Poe Dameron, has a proposal planned.Little does he know, that she’s been fucking his best friend.or how many taylor swift references can i fit in one fic
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Poe Dameron & Rey, Poe Dameron/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 17
Kudos: 178
Collections: Reylo Evermore Flash Fic, Reylo Prompt Fills (@reylo_prompts)





	Champagne Problems

**Author's Note:**

> written for the [#reyloevermore flash fiction challenge](https://twitter.com/bobaheadshark/status/1337088033313570816?s=21)
> 
> inspired by [this prompt](https://twitter.com/reylo_prompts/status/1338891575527571462?s=21)

  


Rey feels like she’s walking on clouds when they finally make it back to her flat. It’s been a jam packed day, and overall an enjoyable one. 

She’d woken up to ‘Happy Birthday!’ texts and well wishes that she replied to while still tucked away underneath her blanket. Her best friend, Rose, had dedicated her entire Instagram story, to pictures of her. 

Finn had sent her a slew of celebratory emojis, exactly at midnight, always the punctual type. 

Her longtime boyfriend, Poe, had made a decidedly elaborate Facebook post, complete with photos of the both of them throughout the years and a sappy quote to boot. 

However, she couldn’t bring herself to like it. It’s been exactly two weeks since the last time she cheated on him with their very close friend, Ben. 

Ben who hasn't texted her, or posted anything in her honor.

Ben, who has gone radio silent ever since that last night. 

Ben with hair like a raven’s wings.

Ben with eyes as dark as the bottom of the ocean, and just as deep. 

Ben who holds her like his life depends on it, every time. 

Ben, Ben, Ben. 

He’s all she can seem to think about lately. 

Ever since the first day Poe had introduced them, she’d wanted to climb that man like a tree, much to her own shame. 

He’s exactly her type, as handsome as Poe is, he’s not even a blimp on Ben’s radar. She always did prefer the dark brooding type over golden boys. She doesn’t really care if that makes her a bad girlfriend at _this_ point.

As time went on it became difficult to ignore her attraction. Anytime Ben was in the room she was drawn to him like a moth to the moon and he seemed equally enraptured.

One unexpected night, she finally got a chance to test her theory. Everyone else bailed on movie night at her flat, Ben was the only one who showed up. 

Bunched up together on her too-small loveseat, she admired him as discreetly as she could. 

He was even more beautiful up close, his thick eyebrows knitted together in concentration, his strong forearms resting on the top of his thighs as he man spread on her couch.

Seeing his thick thigh wide open, it did wicked things to her. Her poor panties were a mess only thirty minutes into the film.

She’ll never forget the look on his face as she stretched out on her side of the couch, giving him quite the view, the bottom of her bum peaking out of her pajama shorts. His eyes were penetrating, and glassy. 

As the night progressed, she’d caught him looking more and more. Finally, she worked up the courage to plop her feet in his lap, he had jumped from the unexpected weight on his member. 

“Rey.” His hands landed on her bare ankles firmly as he growled out her name, his voice low with warning. The rumble of it had flooded her panties, more than Poe’s ever could. 

His eyes were dark as coal as he yanked her towards him by her slim legs, his deft fingers slowly making their way higher and higher until he finally reached his prize. 

They hadn’t spoken much after that, too consumed by pure instinct and lust to form logical sentences. It was like nothing else existed, truthfully it didn’t even feel like cheating because in that moment, Ben was her entire universe.

He was the sun, the sky, and all of the little stars. 

It was a pivotal point for the both of them, one spontaneous night that set the train wreck right on it’s tracks. 

From that point on, things only grew with intensity. They fucked hard and often, it was too easy to fall in love with Ben. He was a man of dualities, hard and demanding, yet soft and caring behind closed doors.

They never spoke on it but they both felt it, the way their arrangement was morphing right before their eyes. And then suddenly he was gone, and there was a gaping hole in her heart due to his absence.

She tries not to dwell on it, she truly does try. It’s done horrible things for her mentality. 

Crossing that forbidden bridge with someone who won’t even speak to her anymore, and on top of that not knowing exactly why she’s being shunned, has made her succumb to a jumble of emotions that she doesn’t even want to begin sorting through. 

The absolute worst part is not being able to talk about it with anyone. 

It’s tearing her up inside, her carefully placed façade slipping more and more with each passing day. 

The aftermath of her affair, stained into her skin like ink visible only to her eyes. 

If Poe has noticed anything different, he hasn’t mentioned it. The thought doesn’t make her feel any better.

* * *

Her lazy morning had quickly turned into an eventful day, which she was thankful for, it kept her distracted from her thoughts.

Rose and Finn planned everything, from showing up at her apartment bright and early with her Starbucks order in tow, much to her pleasure.

To reservations at her favorite brunch spot, a much needed trip to the mall, a delightful manicure, and they’ve even planned a little get together at her favorite pub down the road for later on today.

Rey was more than happy to be dragged around town and doted on. She’d found the perfect birthday dress at the mall. It fits her like a glove, and it was on sale too. That being said, she couldn’t resist the opportunity to slip it on when they stopped at Rose’s place afterwards. 

Rose even convinced Rey to let her do her hair and makeup. “Please, it’s your birthday! And we’re all going out later, don’t you want to look hot for Poe?!”

She does want to look sexy, but not for Poe. Ben has to be there. He wouldn’t miss her birthday party, would he? How she’d love to make him regret blowing her off.

Afterwards, Rey stood in front of the mirror marveling at her friend's handiwork. “Good?” Rose questioned nervously, peeking over Rey’s shoulder in the mirror. “Perfect.” Rey grinned. 

Her new dress fits perfectly, clinging to her like a second layer of skin, all the while sparkling like a diamond. Her shoulder length hair had been parted on the side, and curled to perfection, big elegant waves that resemble those of a pin up girl.

She’s never felt as beautiful as she does, today.

She wishes Rose had the power to make her feel pretty on the inside, too.

* * *

Presently, she’s completely distracted as she fits her key into the lock, glancing over her shoulder to giggle at the heated discussion her friends are engaged in.

She’s juggling her purse, a couple of shopping bags, and her own personal bottle of bubbly as she pushes the door open. Rey reaches into the apartment, shoving her keys into her purse and switching on the lights.

“SURPRISE!” 

The welcome is earth-shaking, and paired with a liberal dousing of sparkles. She sets her purse and shopping bags on the entryway table, her booze still clutched to her chest. 

She doesn’t know what to say, she just stands there with her mouth opening and closing, nothing ever coming out of it. 

“You guys did all of this, for _me_?” 

She manages after a while, whispering the words, completely awestruck, as she steps into the room hesitantly. 

It’s like something out of a dream. Her entire flat is unrecognizable. She’s terrified that when her feet touch the hardwood floors of her home, it’ll all disappear, like a mirage. 

The small space is cloaked in white flowing slips of fabric, draped in twinkling strands of light. It looks like a proper ballroom, the intimate area filled to the brim with her loved ones and perfectly placed decorations. 

There’s a disco ball hanging above it all, throwing off iridescent square-shaped reflections throughout the room. 

There’s gold and silver confetti everywhere, in every nook and cranny. Confetti in her best friend’s eyelashes. Confetti stuck between the locks of her hair, confetti clinging to her face like a smile. 

She basks in the dazzling glow of it all, she basks in being the epicenter of it all. They have truly gone all out, she never expected anything like this for her birthday. 

A simple night out on the town, or a dinner would have sufficed. Just a movie with the girls would have been better than any birthday she had as a child. But this is breathtaking, she can’t seem to wrap her head around it. 

It’s unbelievable that anyone would do something like this for her. 

“Surprise?” Rose asks sheepishly. Finn scratches his head nervously, his cheeks a dark plum as she gawks at them. 

“I cannot believe you two!”

“We’d love to take all the credit, but it was a group effort.” Finn admits. Her other close girl friend Kaydel, pops around the corner, her smile mischievous. 

“Happy birthday! Please don’t kill us?”

“Don’t kill _you_!? You guys nearly gave me a heart attack!” The group dissolves into a fit of laughter. 

Rey takes a step back, taking in the crowd inhabiting her home. It’s a nice mixture of chosen family, friends, and acquaintances.

Rose brought her big sister Paige. It’s a pleasant surprise, Rey hasn’t seen her for a couple of years, it's nice to catch up with her.

She even spots Ben’s parents in the distance. She’s ecstatic that the two have finally worked out their issues, and were a force to be reckoned with again 

Her heart grows especially warm as she spots her favorite foster parent, Maz, the only reliable guardian she had while in the system. 

Poe’s family is present for some reason, and a bunch of his friends from college too. It’s peculiar, but she’s far too overwhelmed by the festivities to think about it much longer. 

“I still can’t believe you guys did all of this for me.” 

“Well yeah, we’ve had it planned for a while.” 

Rose waves her hand, like it’s no big deal. 

“Poe helped us out a bunch! He’s a great guy. You’re so _lucky_ , Rey.” Kaydel adds passionately. 

He _is_ a great guy.

He’s handsome, charming, put together, and hilarious. 

He’s a great listener, he has an immaculate taste in music, and he’s completely out of her league. 

His parents are fucking loaded, he’s kind-hearted, and he’s never let her down. 

All of these things have been proven true, yet she’d still slept with another man. 

All of these things have been proven true, yet she still doesn’t love him, not like that. 

Not even after all these years. 

Just then Poe approaches, seemingly summoned by her very own mind. 

“I-I’m speechless.” 

Rey murmurs, up at him. 

He’s looking dapper in his crisp blue jeans and brown formal jacket. He’s handsome as ever, his chocolate waves styled to perfect as he stares down at her like she’s something precious and otherworldly. 

He pulls her in close, the flat of his palm coming to rest over the small of her back possessively. 

“Then don’t speak. 

Happy birthday baby. 

You mean the world to me.” 

He kisses the words into the crown of her head, lingering there for a bit before heading off to mingle. 

Since when did things get so _serious_?

It has been two long years after all, hasn’t it? 

She’s still processing the weight of his statement as he walks away, blending in with the sea of other guests. 

Poe’s family takes the opportunity to converge on Rey. His mother kisses both of her cheeks, there’s a knowing gleam in her eye that makes Rey hesitate before allowing herself to be taken into the older woman’s arms. 

Poe’s mom has always been sweet on her, all of her friends' parents are especially kind to her. 

It nearly brings her to tears every time. 

It’s unspoken, but she knows it’s because she doesn’t have parents of her own, and when parents find an abandoned child, they have no choice but to take them in as one of their own. 

Rey receives a matching set of kisses from Poe’s sister, Priscilla. The younger girl is a blur of blonde as she grabs the bottle from Rey’s newly manicured fingers and eyes it suspiciously. 

“Winking Owl!? Oh no, I’ve got the good stuff. Trust me, you’ll need it after the night you’ve got in store for you.” 

“Huh?” Rey is confused, what else could they possibly have planned for tonight.

Hadn’t the party been the surprise? 

Poe shoots his sister a firm look, how’d he even hear her from all the way over there? 

“Nothin’! Here take this instead.” 

Priscilla smiles innocently while waving her brother off. She then hands Rey a crystalline glass. 

It’s heavy and it’s got little jewel-like shapes chiseled into it that make the champagne look like a cup of crystals. 

“Is this even mine?” 

Rey questions the glass, a chorus of laughter her only answer. 

Nearly everyone is gathered around her, leaning in on her every word. She’s almost forgotten that she’s the star of the event. She flushes under the attention. 

That’s when she sees him, stuck to the wall like a shadow. Just as long and dark as one in his full on black tuxedo. 

Her eyes dart around the group surrounding her, seeing if anyone has noticed her noticing him.

Her grip tightens on her glass as she works hard to keep her breathing even, the last thing she needs is for anyone to mention their abnormal behavior. 

He’s holding one of those ridiculously extravagant glasses, and it looks like a toy stuck between his massive fingers. 

His inky hair is perfect as always, not a strand out of place and she wonders what it must’ve been like growing up, with his hair falling into place like dominoes. 

Her eyes linger on his face, waiting for him to notice her, before waving from her spot across the room. 

He’s smiling, but it doesn’t quite meet those mysterious eyes of his. He can barely keep those orbs on her, as he searches for a distraction, his eyes torn away from hers far too soon for her liking. 

He then pushes himself off the wall and disappears. 

“C’mon peanut, time to party.”

She rips her eyes away from the spot he once held residency in, as Rose tugs her deeper into the party.

* * *

This was a mistake. He should have never come here. 

He doesn’t know what he was thinking, but then again he couldn’t bring himself to miss Rey’s golden birthday either. 

So even though he knows it’s probably going to end up being one of those nights that haunts him forever, he‘s here.

He’s clean as a whistle and only a hair past fashionably late, just like his mother taught him. 

He’d arrived a little bit before the birthday girl herself, declining Poe’s offer to carpool. He doesn’t trust himself alone with Poe, doesn’t think he could sit that close to him and not completely crumble from the weight of it all. 

When he arrived, he was pulled into the door with hushed voices and silent exclamations, a confetti cannon shoved into his palm. 

He’d hidden in the darkness with all of his friends and waited for Rey to enter. Cloaked in the blankness, it was almost easy, ignoring the gut aching anxiousness that he felt creeping in.

He’d looked on stunned by her beauty as Rey walked into the room on shaky legs, eyes wide with wonder. 

He had been surprised when he arrived too. Rey’s place looks like the inside of a disco-ball, not normally his thing, but it suits her.

So does that dress, she looks absolutely delectable in it.

It stops about mid thigh, her lengthy tone legs on display, accentuated by a pair of black stilettos. 

It’s backless too, the glittering silver fabric contrasting deliciously against her sun kissed skin. 

Ben has already lost track of the amount of times that he’s had to stop himself from gawking 

It’s best that he doesn’t fixate on things that can never be his. It’s not healthy for either of them, so he’s been slowly putting space between himself and Rey.

It was just sex, he reminds himself often, it didn’t mean _anything._

He’s always been far too good at lying to himself.

So even though it pains him to pull away from Rey like this, he stays right where he is.

  
Far, far, away from her and everyone else, where he can’t hurt them any more than he already has.

* * *

The party is in full swing by the time Rey finally runs into Ben. 

He’s done an amazing job at avoiding her, she’s equally impressed and hurt by this fact. 

She’s had quite a few glasses of champagne, she’s danced her heart out, she’s taken an ungodly amount of pictures at the DIY photo booth, chatted it up with nearly every guest, she’d even had a nice chat with Ben’s parents. 

Her duties as ‘birthday girl’ are seemingly fulfilled.

The liquid courage has been whispering to her, a new development.

‘Tell him. Tell him you’ll end it all, just for him.’ The voice breathes into her ear. She’s on her way to do just that, when she quite _literally_ runs into him. 

His arms wrap around her middle, hauling her back upright onto her pointy heels before she can tumble to the ground. 

When she looks up, it’s right into a pair of irises, all too familiar to her. She melts into his arms, unconsciously. Her skin breaks out in goose flesh where his hands rest against her, her head swimming as she breathes him in. 

“I- thank you.” She offers shyly. 

He nods in response, pulling away from her. Her heart screams In oppose as she leans back into him. 

“What are you doing, Rey?”

His voice is tight, his eyes scanning the crowd anxiously. 

“Are you okay, are you drunk?” He murmurs. 

“Of course I’m drunk, it’s my birthday.”

She huffs, he ignores her for weeks and the first thing he does afterwards is hound her about her alcohol consumption. 

“We need to talk.” 

She pulls him by the arm of his fancy suit, out of the main party zone and into the hall by her bedroom. 

Most of the guests have taken to their typical social circles chatting on the patio, or dancing underneath the disco ball. Poe is entertaining his mother, spinning her round and round in the middle of the dance floor. 

It makes for a perfect opportunity to get away.

It’s comical, and equally endearing how easily he allows the petite woman to pull him away from the party, and into her bed room.

Rey closes the door lightly, pressing her back against it for good measure.

“Oh, so this is where all my furniture went.” She mumbles offhandedly, to herself, before zoning back in on the man before her. 

Her mind is a hazy mess, and as nice as this party is, she had not been prepared for this much social interaction tonight, but she can’t let that hinder her in this moment, this is too important. 

This moment has the potential to change the trajectory of her entire life, and she knows it. 

“Ben. I didn’t think you’d show up.”

She breathes, her cheeks flushed and her eyes wide as she inches closer to him.

“It’s your birthday, I’d never miss it.” 

He takes a handful of steps away from her. 

“Well, I just haven’t heard from you in a bit. That’s all.”

“Life got busy.” He offers, it’s a poor excuse and he knows it. 

Rey nods in understanding, god he’s not making this easy for her. 

“Ben, I wanted to talk to you about...” 

She trails off, her eyes fluttering to the ceiling so that she doesn’t have to look at him. Ben just stands there, his arms pinned to his sides to keep himself from wrapping them around her trembling frame. 

Why has she stolen him away like this? Why had he let her? He’s supposed to be putting an end to this. 

“About _us_ ,” Her voice drops, barely audible without her even thinking about. 

“I know it‘s fucked up. I know you’ve been avoiding me because of it. I know it might be easier for you to ignore everything, but I _can’t_ ignore it.” 

“Rey, I’m sorry if I gave you the wrong impression.” The sting of the words pushes her backwards.

“I never should have done those things with you. Please, let’s just put it behind us.” 

No it can’t be. 

“Everything can go back to normal, we can just be friends again.” 

Her heart feels like it’s just been dunked in an ice cold stream by the way it shrivels up inside of her chest. 

Her heart is weeping, but her mind can’t quite grasp it, the rejection.

“You’re lying. Things can never be the same. No, not when I know what it feels like to be treasured by you.” She croaks.

Ben pinches his eyes shut, he can’t bear to look at her while he crushes her heart, while he ends whatsoever it is that they’ve done. 

“No! Why are you lying to me? Why are you lying to yourself?” She says simply, he hadn’t been expecting this. 

In his head all of this went a whole lot smoother. 

He never expected her to _fight_ for him, never thought she cared enough to fight for him. 

  
  


“So you want me to believe that it didn’t mean anything to you? The way you held me, the way-“ Her voice catches on a sob. “the way you look at me like I’m everything, when we both know I’m nothing.” 

Getting no response, Rey lashes out. 

He hadn’t even denied her claim, hadn’t even corrected her when she called herself ‘nothing’.

This is not the Ben that she’s grown to know, grown to love. 

“I heard you Ben, the last time when you thought I was asleep. I heard the things you said to me that night. Stop lying to yourself! Cowardice doesn’t suit you!” 

The room is eerily silent as they both regain their composure. 

The only sound is their heavy breathing as they try to navigate this mess. 

It’s a very delicate situation. 

Everything is on the line. 

“Rey, you can’t just stand there and expect me to keep doing this to my best friend!” He sounds tired, so tired it’s seeped into bones. 

“It’s fucked up. I can barely look at him in the eye anymore, Rey. I don’t know what you want from me!” 

She reaches out, taking his forearms into her lithe hands, dragging her fingertips down the fine fabric of his shirt, before finally twining their fingers together and bringing both of their hands to rest against the supple flesh of her lips, pressing feather soft kisses onto his calloused hands.

“I know Ben, I’m fucking disgusted with myself, too. I don’t want it to be like this anymore.” 

Rey takes a shuddering breath, she’s opening herself up in a way she doesn’t normally do. 

It makes her feel uneasy under his piercing gaze, but she doesn’t look away. She needs him to see the vulnerability in her glimmering eyes. 

“Me neither, Rey.” His eyes are unsure as they bore into her, memorizing every detail of her face like it’s the last time he’ll ever see it. 

Cause who knows, she’ll be a new woman soon after all. 

A married woman, Mrs. Poe Dameron, the thought makes him cling to her hands tighter. 

Poe is proposing tonight, Ben’s known for weeks. _Everyone_ knows, everyone but her.

Even his own parents know, Han and Leia. They’re out there now, his mother never could miss out on a house party. 

Ben’s already agreed to be the man of honor, the suit in the cart on his favorite formal wear site is something like a nail in the coffin for him. 

He’s committed to the ordeal despite the all encompassing desire to run from it, fast and far. 

He’s decided that he doesn’t deserve that kindness, he deserves a front row ticket to his own personal hell, he figures that somehow it’ll lessen the burden of his sins.

“I’m going to break up with him, Ben.” 

She gazes up through her lashes, her eyes vulnerable and full of longing as the moonlight slips into the room through her open curtain. 

“No, Rey.” Ben’s voice is firm, he doesn’t sound pleased with her admission. He doesn’t believe it. He’d been her dirty little secret, after all.

She can’t ruin her future with Poe for him. 

Rey is perplexed, has she completely misread the situation? She was positive that he felt the same. 

Her plan is falling apart right before her eyes, and she feels powerless, but she can’t give up now.

* * *

This can’t be real, all of his dreams are seemingly being dangled right before his face. 

All he has to do is reach out and take it, say ‘yes’ damn it all.

But it’s not that easy, if it were they wouldn’t be in this mess to begin with. 

Poe would never forgive him, he doesn’t think anyone could ever forgive him for what he’s done.

He’d break his best friend's heart, he’d lose everything, lose everyone. 

Rey would be ostracized by her friends, everyone would have something to say about her leaving her boyfriend, and instantly getting together with his best friend. 

“I’ve already made up my mind. After the party, I’m going to tell him, and then I was thinking-“ 

Ben pulls away, dropping her hands like a ton of bricks. 

“What Rey, what were you thinking? That you’d breakup with my Poe and then we could be together? That everyone would just be _okay_ with that?” 

She nods weakly, because that’s exactly what she’d been thinking. 

“Ben, I don’t care what everyone would be _okay_ with!” 

Her anger is quickly replaced with a sense of dread, she was wrong, oh so wrong about everything. 

“I am trying. I’m trying so hard to make this work. Why aren’t you!?” 

“Because Rey, it’s not realistic! It’s just not meant to be, you and me.”

This statement wilts the precious blossom budding inside of her. 

She crumbles onto her bed, all hope lost. 

Ben just stands there in the middle of the room, unsure what to do now. 

He’s broken her, he’s snuffed the light right out of her eyes and now she’s sitting before him, dim and subdue. 

Rey wipes a stray tear away, as she watches him stride out of the room, there goes that dream. 

Maybe she’s better off alone, after all. 

* * *

Ben hadn’t wanted to leave her like that, tear stained and sniffling, but he didn’t know what else to do. 

It was his own fault, his own insecurities and denial had done that to her. It makes him nauseous, how weak he is. 

She’s not his to have, she’s just confused, she’ll understand that he’s doing her a favor eventually.

He has to find Poe, has to warn him somehow that maybe he should speak with Rey privately before the proposal, without giving himself away. 

It’s the least he can do, save his friend the embarrassment if Rey truly means to break up with him.

His parents wave him over when he enters the party through the kitchen. 

“Where yah been son?” Han questions skeptically. 

Ben shrugs in response, avoiding his fathers curious eyes. 

“It’s almost time for the big show! I can’t wait to see the look on her face when he proposes.” His mother sighs dreamily. 

“Have you seen Poe, I need to talk to him.” 

“He’s over by the balcony, just saw him.” His mother offers 

“Is something wrong?” She asks, her voice laced with concern. 

“No, no course not. Just wanna make sure he’s okay, big night and all.” 

Han hums, the old man doesn’t miss a thing. 

“That’s sweet of you, I bet he’s anxious as all get out.” his mother murmurs kissing his cheek, before he brushes past them to find Poe. 

Ben finds him with the rest of the gang. They’re huddled up in the corner going over last minute plans for the proposal. 

“It’s almost time. Fuck I can’t handle this.” Poe huffs, wiping his sweaty palms on his pant legs. 

“Don’t sweat it, it’ll be fine. You two are meant to be together.” 

Lies.

Kaydel attempts to sooth his frayed nerves. 

“It’ll go off without a hitch.” Finn promises. 

Lies.

“Look who it is. Haven’t seen the likes of you all night!” Poe welcomes Ben with a firm pat on his shoulder. 

“Thought I’d come see how you’re holding up.”   
  


“Ah, the answer to that, is barely.” Rose quips. 

Poe swallows, “Yeah, what she said.” He admits. 

Ben doesn’t know how to respond. 

“I haven’t seen Rey in a while, has anyone seen her?” Poe continues. 

“She’s in her room.” Ben answers mindlessly. 

He goes on before anyone can comment.

“I mean, I think I saw her go that way.” 

“Perfect. When she comes out, it’s show time.” Poe responds, none the wiser. 

“Okay, good good. This is really happening!” Kaydel gushes. 

“Okay let’s go grab the cake. You’ve got the ring right, Poe?” Finn asks him for the millionth time. 

“Yes, I have the ring.” He groans, patting his front pocket just to be sure. 

“Three people to grab a cake?” Ben raises a brow. 

“Yeah it’s a big cake.” Finn grins. 

The three of them walk away determinedly, leaving Ben alone with Poe. 

“Hey Poe, I was wondering if I could talk to you for a second.” 

“What is it, Can it wait? I’m kinda freaking out over here.”

“Unfortunately, I don’t think it-“ 

Just then, the door to Rey’s bedroom creaks open. 

* * *

The party is still going strong, by the sounds of it. 

After Ben walked out, She’d crawled underneath her downy comforter, allowed herself a brief moment to mourn the life she and Ben could have had together, and then promptly pulled herself back together. 

It’s a skill that she’s perfected over the years, allowing herself to crumble completely and then putting herself back together, the cracks barely visible afterwards. 

“I’m going to go out there, and I’m going to enjoy the rest of my night.” She tells her reflection. She touches up her makeup, smooths down her dress and grabs the doorknob, then promptly lets it go. 

She’s stalling, she’s terrified to go back out there but she’s trying not to admit that to herself. Ben has most likely left, that’ll make the entire ordeal a bit easier. 

Then afterwards, she’s still going to end things with Poe. Even if Ben doesn’t want to be with her, it’s the least she can do. 

Poe doesn’t deserve what she’s done to him, and truthfully he could do so much better. She just prays that he can find it in his heart to forgive her someday. 

With these thoughts in mind, she finally works up the courage to pull the door open. 

It’s the second time today that she’s been completely caught off guard. When she finally opens the door, everyone is gathered around it in a semi circle. 

There’s soft music playing, it’s her favorite song. The melody alone soothes her fragile nerves. Her friends are holding a humongous cake. 

It’s got ‘Happy Birthday Rey!’ Written in the most beautiful script that she’s ever seen, surrounded by a scattering of tiny golden fondant stars. 

It’s almost too beautiful to eat. Almost.

Everyone starts singing, a cacophony of voices wishing her a happy birthday. Her eyes fill with tears, she’s never felt so appreciated, even with the weight of her conversation with Ben hanging over her head, she’s truly grateful to have experienced such a magical day. 

She successfully blows out each and every candle despite her unwavering smile. Everyone finishes the last lyric just as Poe steps forward from the mass, his chin jutting out proudly.

He’s nervous despite his posture, she can tell that much from where she’s standing, “Poe?” she questions, her curls tumble behind her as she cranes her neck to look up at him inquisitively. 

He walks right up to her, a few inches from her face. Her heart drops at the very same time that he does. 

_No_ . _This can’t be happening_. He’s down on one knee, reaching into his left pant pocket. 

“Rey.” His voice is thick, she’s never heard him sound so determined before. 

She’s paralyzed in her spot, her mouth hanging open as he pulls the velvet box from his pocket and reveals the exquisite ring tucked away within it. 

It’s beautiful, gleaming under the disco ball, an iridescent oval shaped crystal, the band a dusty rose gold. She recognizes it instantly, it’s his mother’s ring, she hasn’t worn it since the divorce. Her hands cover her mouth, her knees wobbling just slightly as she tries to stay upright. 

“Rey, my life hasn’t been the same ever since you came into it.” He chuckles, “Like a beam of sunlight, you’ve managed to wiggle your way into all of the dark hidden crevices within me, and fill them with your glow.” 

All eyes are on her, Poe’s mother is crying hysterically, her young daughter doing her best to comfort her. 

She looks over and Rose and Kaydel are egging her on, mouthing the words ‘say yes’.

“Every single day that we get to spend together is a blessing. So, I was wondering if you’d want to spend the rest of them with me? Rey, will you marry me?” 

It’s the perfect proposal, the perfect ring, but the wrong man kneeling before her. 

She wants to scream, wants to explode into a bunch of tiny little pieces so that she doesn’t have to deal with this fucked up situation she’s gotten herself into. 

What is she supposed to _do_?

Everyone is waiting for her to take his hand and ride off into the sunset, but it’s the last thing she wants.

_No, this can’t be happening._

* * *

Ben is shaking as he watches his best friend propose to the love of his life. 

He could have left, should have slipped right out of the door after he failed to warn Poe about the proposal. But he’d stayed, he’s truly demented, willingly subjecting himself to the scene before him. 

Rey is stunning when she emerges from her bedroom, despite her weary appearance the last time he’d seen her. She glows in the soft light of the candles, as she blows them out.

She’s so fucking perfect, made just for him and beautiful as ever as she grins out towards the crowd. 

However, her smile falls completely when Poe sinks down before her. This fact satisfies him more than it should, it’s horrible but it’s the truth. 

It’s nerve wracking, listening to his proposal, watching her reaction. She’s captivated by his declaration, by the ring, it’s obvious. 

She _can’t_ do this. She _can’t_ say yes. She’d just told him that she would end it all, for him. Why is she even entertaining Poe’s proposal?

‘It’s because of you, because you said no. Cause you broke her heart when it wasn’t even yours to have or to hold.’ He reminds himself. 

Time seems to stop altogether as he awaits her answer, on the edge of his seat just like all the other occupants of the room. 

He can see Poe starting to sweat after about a minute. If he were in Poe’s fine leather shoes, he would be too.

She looks like she _wants_ to do it. 

Her glassy eyes are unfocused, her face scrunched up, like it always is when she’s thinking hard. He’d give all the money in the world to know what’s going through her head right now. 

“Rey?” 

Poe’s voice is smaller than a whisper. 

“Will you marry me?” 

He asks again, desperate this time. 

Rey reaches towards him, her hand growing nearer to the ring and Ben barely muffles his objection. 

She’s going to do it, she’s going to marry him. His heart crumples to ashes in his chest. He’s seen enough, Ben stalks away from the crowd, turning his back on the spectacle. 

“Poe, I-I can’t.” He can barely hear the words, she’s speaking so softly. 

He turns around so fast his head spins, hope reigniting in his previously sodden heart. 

He catches her eyes for a split second, that hope glistening in her hazel orbs, the sparkle he’d thought he killed in her bedroom, it’s back. 

He watches her as she closes the box barring the ring with a muted snap. 

She pulls Poe up onto his feet, her face the picture of sincerity. 

The room has gone deathly silent around him as everyone takes in the sudden turn of events. 

* * *

Despite knowing that she doesn’t love him, and despite the fact that she’d known the answer as soon as he’d gotten down on his knees before her, despite it all.

She allows herself a moment to just imagine what it would be like spending the rest of her life with Poe.

It would be simple, it's what everyone expects. Everything would stay the same. He would know exactly what to get her for any and every special occasion. They would have a comfortable life. He would treat her with respect, he always has. 

But she’s never been one to take the easy way out, never been one to settle. She’s definitely not going to start now.

She craves a love akin to fire, smoldering, and flicking off embers. 

A love that consumes every fiber of her being, a love that she has to work for, one that pushes and pulls her into the truest version of herself. 

She deserves a love that burns her as much as it soothes her. 

The last thing she wants to do is humiliate Poe in front of everyone, but she can’t let this go on any longer. Ben is the only man she could ever see herself marrying, and since he’d rejected her, she’ll live out her days alone. 

A sudden movement in the crow snaps her out of her reverie. 

Someone’s leaving, she’d know those broad shoulders anywhere. 

It's the second time today that she’s had to witness him walk away from her, the sight still manages to chill her to the bone. 

Ben, he’d been here all this time? 

“Poe, I’m so sorry. I- I can’t.” She starts, her eyes never leaving the likes of Ben. 

“Rey?” She reaches down to close the ring box. 

Poe is still kneeling on the ground before her, his face slowly crumbling as he registers the sentiment behind her actions. 

“ _Oh_ , I see.” He says as he allows her to tug him upright. His brilliant smile grows weaker and weaker as his eyes jump between her and the now hidden ring, a heavy understanding sinking down onto his shoulders. 

He pushes out a humorless laugh, it’s cracked and pathetic. His head tilts forward just slightly, his brown locks cascading down past his furrowed brows as he accepts the weight of what he’s always known surrounding him.

That she doesn’t love him as much as he loves her. Maybe not even at all. 

“Poe, I’m so sorry.” She repeats, and she means it. She really, really does. “You’ll find the right girl for you someday, but she’s not me.” 

“Part of me already knew that. But I really _wanted_ it to be you, Rey. Happy birthday.” 

He kisses her cheek, then he exits the apartment, leaving behind a stunned audience. 

* * *

She’s alone now, finally. This day has been longer than a summer solstice. This morning feels light years away. 

The party had come to a screeching halt after Poe’s failed marriage proposal. The only people who had lingered were those close to her, those who care about her deeply and wanted to offer kind words and support. 

Maz had cradled the younger girl's face, her wrinkled thumb stroking the apple of Rey’s cheek. 

“That’s my girl, always listening to her heart.” Rey had desperately secured the woman’s palm to her, basking in the motherly touch. 

“I broke his heart.” She had barely managed to keep the tears at bay as she nuzzled into Maz’s palm.

“Shhh, the only heart that matters is your own. I’m so proud of you.” 

Rey was grateful for the wise words, they had reminded her why she did what she did. They reminded her that no one else’s opinion on the situation mattered nearly as much as that of her own. 

Maz had left soon after, but not before making Rey promise to keep in touch. 

Finn, Rose, and Kaydel were a bit harder to get rid of. Eventually, she convinced them to go after Poe. “It’s okay, you guys didn’t know. I didn’t even know, I’ve been in denial for so long.”

“I was going to break up with him tonight, after the party.” She had admitted sheepishly. It was ironic really, how differently they both expected the night to end. 

“Go, he needs you more than me right now. I promise I’m okay.” The final statement sounded like a lie even to her own ears, but no one mentioned it. 

They reluctantly obliged after she essentially pushed them out of her flat. She’s so grateful for her friends, but she just wants to be alone with her spite and her tears. 

Tears for the heart that she’s broken. Spite for the man who’d ran away without a word, who’d turned her life upside down and then slipped right between her fingers.

“It’s okay. I’ll be okay. I’ll figure it out.”

Somehow, speaking the words aloud makes them seem more attainable. 

* * *

He’s never been more sure of himself than he is at this moment. 

He’s outside of Rey’s door, his stomach in knots, his mind conjuring up all the different scenarios where this goes horribly, but he still bangs on it.

He doesn’t mean to knock as aggressively as he does, but he can’t let her go on thinking that he doesn’t want her for any longer. 

“Hello, who is it?” She questions.The sound of her voice sends his heart a flutter. 

“Rey, it’s me. _Please_ let me in.” His voice is rugged and desperate, it makes her pulse jump. She must be dreaming, why has he come back? 

She pads over to the door, going up on tip toes as she peeks through the peephole. 

“Ben? Is that you?” 

She yanks the door open and he’s right there, the light from the hallway beaming around his silhouette like a halo. 

“Why did you say no, Rey?” 

He has no right to show up at her apartment demanding explanations for her actions, he knows this but he can’t help himself. He needs to know, the question has been burning a hole in the back of his mind. He has an idea, but he needs confirmation. 

It’s pathetic, she’s given up everything for him. She's fought for him since the very start and he still can’t make himself believe that she actually _wants_ _him_ the way that he wants her.

He steps inside smoothly, closing the door behind him and turning the lock.

She’s been crying, her hazel orbs are rimmed with red. Her previously flawless makeup streaking her face. He’d done this to her, the realization doesn’t sit well with him, it causes a sharp pain in his chest.

“Don’t ask questions that you already know the answers to.” She croaks, defensively. 

“Humor me, please?” His eyes are wild, searching her face as he inches closer and closer. God, he wants to _hold_ her, wants to wipe away the remnants of her sadness and never give her a reason to cry again for as long as he lives. 

“I’d rather spend the rest of my days fixated on an unrequited love, than marry a man I’m not in love with.” She declares, her eyes boring deeply into his.

It finally clicks, that she truly cares about him.That despite his beliefs that he is unlovable, unworthy of such a thing, the petite woman in front of him has proved him wrong. 

Tears blur his vision as he swallows thickly, his Adam’s apple bobbing up and down in his throat. 

“Anything else Ben? I’m so tired. It’s been a long day.” 

It’s an understatement, and they both know it.

However, the honesty of the statement tugs at her carefully placed walls, causing her tears to start up again.

“I’m an idiot.” He states simply. 

“You can say that again.” His response is instantaneous. 

“ _I’m an idiot_.” He repeats. 

Rey snorts, wiping her nose on the inside of her bare wrist. She looks so vulnerable and tiny, he can’t help himself, he closes the distance between them in seconds, engulfing her in his warm embrace.

She allows it, melting into his firm chest, gripping onto his lapels for dear life. She’ll be damned if she lets him get away again. 

When their lips meet it's desperate and messy. Their tears mingle as they devour each other, putting everything they have into this one kiss. 

They pull away, gasping for air. 

“I love you, Rey. I love you so much and I’ve always known it. The hard part was convincing myself that I am able to be loved in return.” He admits. 

His admission hits her hard. All this time she’s been wondering why _she_ wasn’t good enough, what _she_ was doing wrong. 

She never even stopped to consider that _he_ didn’t feel worthy of her love. It’s absurd, her heart weeps for the man before her. It’s in this exact moment she vows to do everything in her power to prove him wrong.

“I’ll show you Ben. I swear I’ll show you how much you deserve to be loved. That is, if you’ll let me?” 

Rey knows that it won’t be easy, being with Ben. 

They’ll have to fight each and every day for the right to live together in peace. She knows that someday they’ll have to tell Poe, that they’ll have to tell everyone. 

She knows they’ll lose some friends along the way, that people will talk. It doesn’t matter, none of it matters because she knows their love burns as strong as a thousand fires.

Ben leans forward, resting his forehead against Rey’s, cradling her damp cheeks in between his palms. “I’d like that, Rey. I’d like that a lot.” 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> thank you all for reading! I’m about to sit my ass down and read each and every #reyloevermore fic, you should do the same. 
> 
> love you all to bits 
> 
> Follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Kylo_Del_Rey) , or don’t.


End file.
